Movie Night
by bibesties
Summary: Bucky is still finding it hard to feel at home in this new world, although sometimes it doesn't seem so hard when he's curled up next to Steve. Bucky/Steve, post WS.


**A completed reply to this prompt: Could you do some modern-day ace steve/bucky? Just some domesticity &amp; happiness &amp; maybe hangouts with the other avengers?**

**This can also be found on my Steve/Bucky and James/Sirius blog - .com**  
**Please support the blog, read our posts and send us prompts if you can!**

**Sorry about the vague summary, the story is hopefully more interesting to read than that!**

**Copied directly from tumblr, so all mistakes are mine, and as always, these characters don't belong to me.**  
**(Except maybe Sam's dog. Maybe I can claim ownership of her? Oh and let me know if you have any good name ideas for her by the way, she will probably make a return in other CA fics I write!)**

* * *

Bucky enters the flat to see Steve grinning from ear to ear at the screen of his laptop.

Even if he's a lot taller and wider and generally bigger than he used to be, from what Bucky can remember, he often has the same dorky grin on his face that still looks as though it belongs there.

Bucky can never help himself from smiling back.

"Hey Buck," Steve greets him, sounding distracted as he starts furiously typing something out. Bucky is often still confused as to how the other guy has picked up how to use all this new technology so quickly. Bucky himself still finds it tricky to use the internet on his smart phone.

"What're you up to?" Bucky asks, dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and making his way over to the couch where the other man is.

Steve turns to face him and shoots him a stern look, glancing between him and the bags expectantly. Bucky sighs and starts putting the things away in the kitchen and Steve smiles to himself and looks back at his laptop.

"Movie night with Nat and Sam, remember?" Steve replies, tapping away at the keyboard again, presumably on Skype to the other two people.

Bucky puts the milk away and closes the fridge door, deciding that the dry food can wait till later to be stored away, and he pads over and sits down on Steve's left. "I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Well, you weren't there at the time, but I said you'd join in," Steve replies, looking a mixture of sheepish and pleased with himself.

Bucky thinks he should be annoyed at the cheeky smile the other man is giving him, though he can't find it in his heart to do more than just nudge him in the side in half-hearted irritation.

"How's this even going to work?" Bucky responds, feeling as baffled as he probably looks. Steve explains that they are all going to start the movie at the same time, and hopefully they will all be able to watch it together, while talking over Skype.

Bucky is sceptical but he nods agreeably; he knows Steve likes to see him partaking in fun things.

Steve gets up and goes to the kitchen to rummage around in the cupboards for one of those microwaveable packets of popcorn, and Bucky watches him fondly as the other man strains to reach into the very top cupboard, stirring a memory inside him of a much thinner Steve struggling to do the same thing.

After a minute the blond man manages to grab the packet and starts preparing it, telling Bucky that Sam says a movie is never the same without popcorn. Bucky has to agree; he's found that he has a fondness for sweet, sugary snacks, although he hates the damn kernels that get stuck in his teeth.

Though it's worth it, to just sit back next to Steve and watch the moving images on the television, to cuddle up to him a bit and not have to worry or think about much at all.

The laptop is emitting beeping noises, which are getting increasingly more often and, Bucky thinks, increasingly more irritating.

His eyes scan the screen, reading what seems to be an argument between Nat and Bucky about who is the best character in the film they're going to watch.

It's Shaun of the Dead, which Bucky remembers includes the same actors as a couple of films he's watched before and enjoyed.

He opens another tab and searches the name of the film, chewing on his lip worriedly when he reads that it's a sort of horror movie. The others know he'd rather not spend his free time watching things including lots of fighting and blood, so hopefully they've made sure that it isn't too full of angry violence.

Bucky clicks on the blue logo again and opens up Skype, deciding he might as well join in with the conversation. He likes the tapping noise that his metal fingers make against the keyboard, even if he isn't too keen on attempting conversation with people over the internet.

**natasha **steve's being pretty quiet  
**natasha **do you think he's watching the movie without us  
**the wingman **STEVE DON'T FORGET ABOUT US  
**the wingman **DON'T YOU  
**the wingman **FORGET ABOUT ME  
**natasha **another movie to add to the must watch list  
**steve rogers **hello its bucky  
**natasha **hey bucky :)  
**the wingman **hey man! what's steve up to?  
**natasha **i hope he hasn't got something stuck in the garbage disposal again  
**steve rogers **he's making popcorn  
**the wingman **ultimate question… sweet or salted?

"Steve," Bucky calls out, and Steve stops whistling to himself and hums in reply. "You're making sweet popcorn, right?"

"Yeah, it's the only one you like," Steve replies, sounding amused and a little distracted. Bucky turns to look at him and sees him looking inside the microwave intently.

Neither of them can really get their heads around the fact that things that used to take almost an hour to cook now only take a couple of minutes in a metal box.

"Why?" Steve adds, but Bucky doesn't bother to reply; he's now busy responding to the two people on Skype.

He knows Steve won't mind, sometimes Bucky comes across as offhand but his head is too full of things for him to think of a reply sometimes, and Steve understands that he's often struggling with being overwhelmed.

**steve rogers **sweet  
**the wingman **fuck yeah!  
**steve rogers** :)  
**natasha **none of you have any taste  
**the wingman **says you, nat  
**natasha **what's that supposed to mean  
**the wingman **saw you eating RAW GHERKINS the other day in the staff room  
**natasha **so what  
**the wingman **oh my god

Bucky can't see a way to join the conversation, so he presses the mute button on the laptop and leans back against the sofa with his eyes closed until Steve returns, sitting down next to him.

"Bucky? You okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky opens his eyes and sits up again, grabbing himself a handful of popcorn from the bowl perched in Steve's lap.

Steve fixes him with a concerned expression for another minute, but then he smiles and puts the bowl in Bucky's lap, pressing a kiss to his temple before leaning forward to resume the Skype conversation.

Bucky looks down at his lap, metal hand curling around the bowl to keep it in place, and he smiles a little to himself.

He feels so lucky that he has Steve, that he has a person there for him whenever he needs someone, and he reaches out to rest his hand on the other man's thigh, feeling comforted by the warmth against his palm.

He watches Steve as he changes the Skype messaging into a video call, and he puts a hand up in greeting at the screen when the other two people appear, smiling when Sam lifts up his dog and makes her wave at them with a paw. Bucky likes his dog; he goes to look after her when hanging around people is too much for him.

"Okay, remotes at the ready," Natasha is saying through the speakers, curled up in a hoodie in front of her laptop. Sam rummages around for his own remote, causing his dog to start barking excitedly, but after a while the noise settles down and Sam announces that he's ready.

Bucky looks at Steve, who has already got his hand around their television remote, finger poised over the play button. He leans into Steve's side a little more, content to just watch the others.

"Three," Natasha announces, glancing between her webcam and her television.

"Two," Sam continues, struggling to hold onto his dog as she tries to clamber onto the keyboard of his laptop.

"One," Steve says, sounding for all the world as though he's about to break into an enemy base with the others, instead of just attempting to start a film in time with them.

"Go!" Natasha shouts down the speakers, and they all turn on the films and grin to each other through the webcam.

All of them except Bucky, who's mouth is full of popcorn and who has become distracted by Steve's arm coming to rest around his shoulders.

The four of them (and Sam's dog) begin to watch the film, Natasha making sarcastic comments every so often and Sam telling them trivia about the actors and things from behind the scenes that he somehow knows and that Bucky finds interesting, even though he doesn't recognize most of the names.

Bucky balances the half-empty popcorn bowl between himself and Steve as he pulls his knees up onto the couch, and Steve leans against him, arm slipping down to his waist, fingers curling around him protectively. Bucky feels safe, as he always does around the blond man.

"We should do more movie nights," Bucky comments, resting his head on Steve's shoulder and smiling when the other man's arm pulls Bucky even closer to him.

Unfortunately, the movie night soon goes downhill.

Natasha has somehow managed to be a few seconds ahead of the others and keeps shouting at things on the screen that the other three haven't seen yet, Sam screams at a particularly nasty death scene and his dog starts barking loudly again, and Bucky pauses the film for them when Steve goes to the toilet, leaving them very behind.

When Natasha's screen starts freezing and Steve accidentally knocks the popcorn onto the floor when he leans over to kiss Bucky and Sam disappears to run off after his dog, they decide to call it a night and all say their goodbyes and end the call.

"We should _definitely_ have more movie nights," Bucky comments, smiling widely when he sees that Steve looks just as amused as him about the night's events, and they stay curled up as they finish watching the movie on their own.


End file.
